Jurassic Park Raptors invade the powerplant
by Cloud Pheonix
Summary: A worker has to restore power to the park, but raptors have a differnt plan.


Jurassic Park - Raptors invade the Power plant

Jordan Estrada was busy working extremly hard inside the Jurassic park power plant station to get the fences back online. he hoped he wasny to late to get the power back into the electrical protection fences. He had lost radio cotact about an hour before now. He wasnt sure what had happens since the power was mysteriously lost earlier.

Jordan has been scared to be near the dinosaurs on jurassic park but wanted to work at the power pant so he did. Jordan had to work very fast so he could get finish. no one else was in the plant, eh was the only worker left. the workers all left on the ship before everything bad that happen had happened.

"Just abot finished" jordan exclaimed with triumph. "just one more wire and im..." The power in the power station went off. Jordon knew his work was flawless so he knew there was foul play, but how could have done it? Jordan raced furiously down and a lot of stairs to find what went wrong. he could seen from hie up that the door has been busted open? "whats?! who did this? thats an unimaginibly power door?" screamed Jordan.

Jordan could see smoke across the plant so he grabb a fire extinguiser and run real fast. He jumped over all of the stairs and never hit the step. upon arring to to the destroyed transformer, joran found the sizzler remains of a raptor. "they are too smart, they knew to destroy the genrator so they can take over." said Jordan. As soon as jordan turned around, he was face to face with a reptor. "this is all of my nightmares and more coming to life." Jordan froze up just stood there. The raptor tried attack jordan but jordan slipped and the rapter was electricuted like the other raptor on the transformer.

"OH MY GODH!" WHAT WAS CLOSE!" said jordan who thinks he just went in his pants. I got get out of hear and contact john thought jordan. hethought. I need to put out together a plan to escape these deadly lizard. he ran to the worker locker room to gather thinks to use as wepons against the raptors invading him. he punched the lockers to make them open. it hurts his hand so much, he needd weapons so much he could not stop. he found a blow torcuh, a blade, a few screw drivers and a saxafone someone left inside their locker. it was aq better wepon than taking old shoe.

jordan come out of the locker room looking and feeling like turok the dinosar hunter. "come get some he shouted"! he knew the raptors couldnt speak, but deep down in his gut he knew they knew what he meant and wanted to do. he walked slow down the first platform looking for his first battle. he was more scared than he had been ever scared before. even more than when his parents has cancer, but he knew they were fighters so they would make it. these raptors were like jordan's cancer, so he knew he had to be a fighter like parents to make his parents proud and not let them down.

jordan climbed to the very top of the latter that goes to the peak of the power station and looked down. he look for long time and saw 2 raptors running around searching for him, but he guessed there were 3 of them. One must been hiding. "how smart can these beasts be? i couldnt even teach me dog to sit?" he knew it would be a battle of technology vs. prehistoric beasts.

Jordan leaped from the latter and landed about 50 feet from the first rapter. the dinsaour stood there waiting the right moment to strike. moments before it ran to jordan, jordan through a screw driver at it like knive. it struck in the leg of the beast so it could only limp toward jordan. jorda could see the hate and angry in teh eyes of raptor. as it got closer. jordan lit the blowtorh and was waiting. it tried to jump at jordan but the strike failed and jordan burned out the eys. it tried to get up but he sliced it's neck with a blade. blood shoot everywhere and even wall 10 feet away!

"One more to go" said Jordan. he jumped from platform to patform trying to gte to bottom. as he ran for the broken door, he was grabbed from behind and threw across the room. as he fell, the blade and screw drivers fell his bag. the raptor approached very slowly because it knew he has jordan in its cluches. Jordan jumped for a latter and began to clim up it. "too bad youre not evolved enough to climb a latter you moron lizard, hahahaha" said jordan with so much confidence. the raptor jumped and began to climb. jordan couldnt believe eyes so he tried to climb faster. the raptor climbed and climbed and climed and were gaining on jordan. he couldnt think of anything to do but climb.

the raptor made a jump and grabbed onto jordan's backpack. both man and reptile were hanging for their lives. all of a sudden, the saxaphone fell out of the bag and hit the raptor on the heasd. the raptor lost its grip and fell to it's dead. SPLAT! the body went to goo the moment it hit the ground. "ugh, that was disguting" said jordan after throwing up his chilly and sea bass.

Jordan walked to his jeep and began to drive away. "I hope john and the others are safe and we can escape Jurassic park with nothing else happening." jordan thought to himself. if only he knew the 3rd raptor was follwoing him back to the compond.


End file.
